Enterprise level software systems that support large numbers of users undergo extensive testing prior to release. Such a software system can have approximately 10,000 or more concurrent users. As such, testing of the software system typically includes reliability testing in which the software system, referred to as the “system under test,” is installed within a computing environment including one or more data processing systems. The system under test is executed while a performance test system places an operating load upon the system under test. The performance test system, for example, initiates a variety of transactions with the system under test to simulate the operating conditions under which the system under test will be expected to reliably perform once released to customers.